Subspace
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Todos los que habían tenido que lidiar con un Uchiha sabían una cosa indispensable: la paciencia de los miembros de dicha familia era limitada y nadie, nunca, debería ponerse en duda. Por supuesto, Naruto era un maldito imbécil que jamás se sintió intimidado por ninguno que portara dicho apellido. (Lemon, PWP).


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto _y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **_Lemon, yaoi, BDSM y PWP.

_**Subspace**_

Maldito bastardo.

Para él era evidente que lo estaba haciendo a propósito y podía confirmarlo gracias al destello de diversión que brillaba ocasionalmente en el fondo de su oscura pupila cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el hijo de puta se mantenía bebiendo con movimientos casi monótonos de su insulsa copa de vino blanco. Porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha era una persona pragmática y rígida en sus hábitos. Incluso en los malos. Por ejemplo, solo utilizaba condones de una marca en específico o fumaba cigarrillos de un tipo determinado. A menudo este era el origen de muchas de sus discusiones, pues a Naruto le fascinaba burlarse de sus cigarrillos mentolados y a Sasuke le encantaba partirle la cara.

— ¿Es cierto, Naruto? ¿Has comenzado a salir con alguien? — La voz de Sakura Haruno, su antigua compañera de equipo, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada desagradable a Sasuke y este, por primera vez en la noche, sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Realmente haces caso a las palabras de este imbécil?

Por supuesto, la evasión de Naruto fue suficiente respuesta para Sakura, quién intentó ocultar la mueca de decepción que se dibujó en su rostro, pero para esos infernales ojos oscuros ese tipo de detalles no pasaban desapercibidos. Las facciones del joven heredero del apellido Uchiha se crisparon en un gesto agrío.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —inquirió Sakura, ocultando bastante bien su semblante abatido.

Naruto se limitó a soltar un bufido y tomarse de un trago el contenido de su copa.

— No hay una "afortunada", Sakura — espetó y, de un brinco se puso de pie, dando por zanjada la conversación — Voy al baño.

Lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer entre el mar de personas que abarrotaban el bar esa noche fue la sonora carcajada de Sasuke Uchiha. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de que todos volvían el rostro, con notable sorpresa, hacia dónde el extraño acontecimiento se llevaba a cabo.

Cuando Sasuke se percató de las miradas fijas en él, recobró la compostura y neutralizó su sonrisa de forma contundente. Posteriormente, sus ojos profundamente ónices se fijaron en la muchacha de hebras rosas que permanecía agazapada junto a él y su mirada jade y cristalizada se mantenía fija en el lugar por el que el rubio había desaparecido.

—Sasuke... ¿Desde cuándo Naruto ha estado saliendo con alguien? —preguntó y esta vez, no se molestó en disimular su consternación.

Sasuke endureció sus facciones.

— Lo suficiente para saber que no tienes oportunidad, Sakura — su voz gélida atravesó el corazón de la muchacha como una daga despiadada.

— ¿Qué...? — comenzó a decir una incrédula Sakura, pero su pregunta murió en su tráquea cuando se topó con la afilada mirada color abismo.

Una sonrisa tembló en la comisura de los labios del joven azabache y un escalofrío ascendió por su columna vertebral.

— ¿Quién es? — se atrevió a preguntar Sakura con voz trémula. Un mal presentimiento se había aferrado a la boca de su estómago y la hacía sentirse indescriptiblemente inquieta.

Sasuke soltó una risita sardónica y Sakura tuvo que sostenerse a la mesa para no caerse de su silla. _No puede ser_, pensó aterrada y sintió como todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

En ese instante, el rubio apareció despreocupadamente entre las personas que se arremolinaba en el lugar. Eran las diez de la noche de sábado, el peor día para salir, pero una sonrisita pícara adornaba sus facciones. Ambos contemplaron incrédulos como el fornido rubio era interceptado por una joven alta y voluptuosa, cuyo cabello color violeta era uno de los rasgos más destacables. Debido al alto volumen de la música, ninguno de los dos pudo enterarse de nada de la conversación, pero pocos minutos después, un muchacho pelirrojo se unió a la conversación y, tras darle la mano en forma de saludo, se inclinó innecesariamente cerca del áureo para susurrarle algo al oído. Sakura soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando una de las manos del Uchiha impactó fuertemente contra la pobre mesa del bar. En ese instante, el joven rubio alzó la mirada y cruzó sus ojos color mar con aquel infierno que parecía querer

consumirlo. Sonrió divertido y, finalmente, se alejó de ambos jóvenes tras intercambiar un par de palabras más.

—¡Woha! ¡Las personas en este bar son cada vez más osadas! — exclamó despreocupado, ignorando por completo el aura oscura que envolvía al azabache — ¡Me han propuesto un trío! Creo que la chica se llama Konan y el otro... mhmm... Nagato.

— Naruto, estás ebrio — acotó Sakura, mostrando su preocupación.

— Naaaah — desestimó un entusiasta rubio — ¡En realidad ambos son muy guapos! Me siento muy halagado por...

— Nos vamos — aseveró Sasuke, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento — Naruto, despídete de Sakura — ordenó, provocando una mirada confusa por parte del joven rubio.

— ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Quiero quedarme con Sakura! ¡Y hacer un trío! —exclamó y algunas personas a su alrededor soltaron risitas divertidas.

Sasuke gruñó, visiblemente molesto. Tomó al rubio del antebrazo con brusquedad y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sakura antes de desaparecer con Naruto a rastras.

La pelirrosa se quedó pasmada y no reaccionó hasta un par de minutos después de que ambos se escabulleron sin despedirse.

•••

— ¡Agh! ¡Eso duele, bastardo! — soltó el rubio en un gruñido que pudo ser comparado al de un león.

Sasuke había conducido todo el camino hasta el departamento y no había tenido reparos en lanzarlo contra el sofá una vez cruzaron la puerta de entrada. Finalmente se encontraban lejos de Sakura, de la tal Konan, del tal Nagato y de todo el maldito mundo que parecía sentirse atraídos por la indiscutible carisma del áureo.

—Naruto — siseó, su voz más grave de lo usual, una muestra inequívoca de su disgusto — Has estado siendo un maldito imprudente todo el día de hoy.

Finalmente, el rubio se incorporó sobre sus codos, buscando una postura más cómoda para poder observar a Sasuke. Una sonrisa traviesa, impulsada por su indiscutible embriaguez, se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Eh? — fue su respuesta y la sangre del azabache hirvió en sus venas al descubrir la fingida inocencia en su sonrisa infantil. _Maldito idiota_.

— ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabes que Sakura está enamorada de ti! —le acusó el joven de ojos ónix, realmente cabreado — ¿Por qué mierda te haces el imbécil?

Una risita floja fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Todos los que habían tenido que lidiar con un Uchiha sabían una cosa indispensable: la paciencia de los miembros de dicha familia era limitada y nadie, _nunca, _debería ponerse en duda.

Por supuesto, Naruto era un maldito imbécil que jamás se sintió intimidado por ninguno que portara dicho apellido.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre un despreocupado rubio que seguía riendo descaradamente. Cuando Naruto esquivó el cuarto puñetazo, el pelinegro soltó una exclamación de frustración.

— ¡¿Cómo es que en este estado eres capaz de coordinar tus movimientos?! —gruñó, irritado.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que Naruto le propinara un golpe en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo. Sus rodillas chocaron fuertemente contra el piso de madera e, inevitablemente, soltó un quejido de dolor.

— ¿Qué coño te p...?

Sin embargo, Sasuke no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues una bofetada realmente fuerte hizo que nuevamente acabara de cara contra la madera.

— Has sido una maldita patada en los huevos hoy — espetó Naruto, que esta vez empleó un tono de voz profundo y ronco que alertó por completo al de cabellos brunos — Sabes muy bien que no tolero este tipo de comportamientos.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y en la misma posición en la que había adoptado desde la caída; no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Sabía muy bien que la situación había dado un giro completamente inesperado. Ya no había rastro del Naruto juguetón y despreocupado con el que había tenido que lidiar todo el día.

— Me has decepcionado, Sasuke — dijo en un tono de voz suave, pero lo suficientemente mordaz como para que un ligero estremecimiento azotara el cuerpo del moreno — Arrodíllate y no te atrevas a alzar el rostro del piso, maldito bastardo.

A pesar de que sintió a su estómago dar un vuelco desagradable, su libido pareció burbujear por pura expectación. Se apresuró a obedecer a Naruto.

— Sé lo que has estado intentando hacer, Sasuke — murmuró en un ronco susurro, lleno de una ira que sabía, era totalmente justificada — No voy a permitir que tus episodios de celos arruinen mi día, sabes lo mucho que me cabrea que hagas esa mierda.

Una mano grande y despiadada se cernió sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, obligándolo a restregar su mejilla contra la rasposa madera. Sin embargo, Sasuke no protestó.

— Tenía planeado darte una sorpresa hoy, pero no te lo mereces — masculló con los dientes apretados — No has dejado de joderme todo el maldito día. No pienso permitir tal comportamiento. Hoy tendrás que utilizar la habitación de invitados.

— ¡No! — chilló desesperado, apenas sin ser consciente de que había abandonado la postura ordenada y se encontraba mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, otro bofetón le hizo perder el equilibrio, estrellando su nariz contra el borde de la pared.

— ¡Sabes que no tienes derecho a opinar! ¡No te atrevas a desobedecerme, maldito hijo de puta! —rugió el rubio, sintiendo como una cólera blanca lo engullía desde el centro de su pecho.

A pesar que Sasuke podía percibir la calidez del líquido viscoso derramarse desde su nariz, el dolor de la lesión quedó en segundo plano debido a la desesperación que le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar con normalidad.

— ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Por favor, _Amo_! ¡No me dejes dormir sin ti! —las súplicas de Sasuke, teñidas de una innegable desesperación, lograron debilitar las defensas del rubio y en pocos segundos sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna.

Una nueva bofetada interrumpió el lamentable balbuceo del moreno.

— Cállate ya, bastardo — dijo, su voz de hierro, inflexible e infranqueable — No eres tú quién decide eso, deja de desafiar mi autoridad.

Los sollozos de Sasuke eran deliciosos para el rubio. Tener al altivo Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo carácter indomable y actitud desagradable lo hacían parecer un adonis inalcanzable, arrodillado y sollozando por él eran suficiente para hacer que su autocontrol flaqueara. Sin embargo, su rostro aún infantil, no variaba ni un ápice, pues su expresión severa lograba que el heredero del imperio Uchiha se sintiera aterrado.

— No voy a repetirlo dos veces, maldita perra — rugió Naruto, su voz era grave y autoritaria. Nadie más que Sasuke había tenido la oportunidad de observar dicha faceta del rubio — Ve a la habitación de invitados. Yo decidiré cuándo y por qué vuelves a entrar a _mi _habitación.

Sasuke soltó un pesado quejido cuando la fuerte mano de Naruto lo tomó por los brunos cabellos para jalarlo y, de esta forma, hacer que se pusiera de pie.

No obstante, lo siguiente es que ocurrió, Naruto no pudo evitarlo. En un arranque de valentía Sasuke se abalanzó hacia el rubio de forma brusco y, en un intento desesperado por recibir el perdón que esperaba, se arrodilló y liberó al miembro de Uzumaki de su prisión de tela. Antes de que Naruto tuviese tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente, Sasuke se tragó el miembro del rubio hasta la empuñadura.

La nariz del moreno rozó el vello púbico de Naruto, tan rubio como su cabello. Se deleitó en su olor, percibiendo la fragancia de almizcle y coco que sabía reconocer perfectamente y que despertaba tórridos recuerdos en su memoria. Inmediatamente, sintió una punzada en su propio miembro.

El áureo apretó los dientes, conteniendo una cólera blanca que deseaba estallar en su pecho. Para él, que Sasuke actuara de una forma tan impulsiva le resultaba indignante, especialmente porque él era el único que había sido capaz de poder observar las dos facetas del azabache, sabía _por qué _había sido un bastardo arrogante durante todo el día, el carácter posesivo del Uchiha lo hacían tener comportamientos tóxicos e intolerables. Es por ello que, a pesar de lo excitante que era tener su polla dura en la boca húmeda y caliente de Sasuke, en ese momento no estaba de humor para esos jueguitos patéticos que solía emplear con él.

Colocando en sí mismo la mayor cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, el joven de cabellos dorados aferró sus dedos crueles a la cabellera oscura de su acompañante y lo jaló con suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo de su miembro. Sasuke soltó un suave gruñido de frustración cuando sintió la ausencia de la verga dura de Naruto en su boca.

—Me parece que has estado rogando todo el día por un castigo —dijo con voz aparentemente calmada Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que aquel era el preludio para su pesadilla personal — ¡Desnúdate y arrodíllate! —ordenó. Su voz era apenas un susurro peligroso.

Sasuke no se atrevió a desobedecer. En pocos segundos y con movimientos elegantes, Sasuke Uchiha se deshizo de toda su ropa y se dejó caer de rodillas frente al rubio. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero sabía que este poseía una expresión severa.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me presionen de esta manera. Sabes que detesto tus escenas de celos y que me irrita que actúes como un maldito cabrón —siseó, su voz ronca y suave hicieron que Sasuke experimentara un profundo escalofrío. Su erección osciló peligrosamente, creando una sombra casi artística ante los ojos del rubio.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke sintió como era aprisionado por unos fuertes brazos desde la espalda. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando Naruto lo obligó a permanecer en una posición completamente incómoda y expuesta, con su parte trasera elevada y su rostro completamente hundido en la helada madera.

—Te azotaré el culo diez veces y quiero que las cuentes en voz alta. Si llegas a equivocarte, empezaré desde el principio, ¿entendido?

Sasuke jadeó y Naruto presionó su cuello con mayor fuerza.

—¿Entendido? —Repitió, su tan gélida que hacía arder el pecho del pelinegro.

—Si, Amo —masculló a duras penas, siendo consciente del doloroso latido de su corazón y de su abrumadora erección.

—Muy bien —fue lo último que Sasuke logró escuchar antes de que una mano pesada y grande cayera con fuerza sobre su trasero. No pudo reprimir el jadeo que se escapó de sus labios.

—U-Uno —dijo sin fuerza.

El segundo azote lo hizo consciente del profundo ardor de su retaguardia.

—¡No te escucho, bastardo! —exclamó el rubio y Sasuke pudo distinguir, a su pesar, un tono de malicia oculta en su tono de voz severo.

—¡Dos! —soltó en un gemido ronco.

En el tercero Naruto no se contuvo con fuerza y Sasuke sintió como sus terminaciones nerviosas se volvían mucho más sensibles.

—¡Tres! —casi gritó. Apretó los puños cuando la suave y malévola risa de Naruto le hicieron advertir que apenas comenzaba.

Y no se equivocó. A cada azote su trasero escocía con mayor intensidad, el dolor era casi insoportable y Naruto no medía la fuerza que imprimía en cada golpe. Sasuke sollozó cuando el séptimo golpe cayó sobre la piel adolorida y caliente como una sentencia. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente, aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el piso de madera. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado e incluso podía percibir el olor a lujuria que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto, que se mantenía arrodillado detrás de él.

—O-Ocho —susurró, casi sin aliento.

—Más fuerte, Sasuke, no puedo escuchar tu voz. Sabes que me encanta escucharte —el tono de voz casi juguetón de Naruto hizo gemir a Sasuke de forma delicioso. El noveno azote fue tan fuerte que tuvo la certeza de que su piel comenzaba a sangrar.

—¡Nueve! —Chilló, casi fuera de sí.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho cuando, en el décimo azote, Sasuke sollozó derrotado. Deslizó sus manos grandes y toscas sobre la piel enrojecida y caliente, dándole así un confort que parecía ser parte del delirio de Sasuke.

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Lo has soportado bien —el ronco susurro de Naruto hizo que Sasuke activara todas sus alertas.

—Por favor, Naruto…

Un nuevo e inesperado azote hizo que un grito agónico escapara de la garganta desgarrada del azabache.

—Sabes cómo debes llamarme, Sasuke, no me hagas molestarme nuevamente.

—Amo, ¡amo! Por favor, fóllame.

La súplica de Sasuke hizo que el miembro ya estimulado del rubio temblara de anticipación. La cólera y la excitación burbujeaban en el esófago de Naruto, impidiendo que pudiera identificarlas con claridad.

Con un golpe secó, Naruto posicionó a Sasuke apropiadamente sobre sus rodillas entumecidas, ignorando por completo el jadeo del azabache. Sin ceremonia previa, introdujo sin ningún tipo de lubricación dos de sus dedos en la entrada del moreno, quién aulló de dolor y placer.

—No voy a ser benévolo contigo hoy, Sasuke. No te lo mereces —rugió, mientras con sus dedos golpeaba y una vez la próstata del Uchiha.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Naruto —dijo en respuesta. El rubio apreció como el Sasuke arrogante y cruel apareció en estas últimas palabras.

Con un gruñido de impaciencia y irritación, Naruto se adentró en el cuerpo del moreno de un solo movimiento, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un alarido de dolor.

—T-tan grande y grueso —balbuceó Sasuke, mientras un hilo de saliva se escapaba entre sus labios.

En respuesta, Naruto embistió con una fuerza descomunal, sosteniendo con firmeza las fuertes y fornidas caderas de Sasuke.

—Deja de provocarme, maldito —siseó de forma amenazante, aunque, para satisfacción del pelinegro, su voz falló en el último segundo. A pesar de que supo contener perfectamente bien el ronco gemido que luchaba por salir, Sasuke reconoció la vibración de su pecho y una sonrisita arrogante se deslizó por sus labios. Para fortuna del azabache, la posición le impedía a Naruto ver esta expresión que fácilmente lo hubiese sacado de quicio.

Las embestidas de Naruto eran bruscas, pero realmente certeras. A cada movimiento de cadera alcanzaba la zona que hacía temblar a Sasuke, quién apenas podía contener los berridos que se escapaban de sus labios. Saberse el único que conocía este lado de Naruto le hacía sentirse realmente bien, la calidez en el interior de su pecho y la euforia que le otorgaba ser la persona que podía apreciar el lado más primitivo y grotesco del rubio eran inimaginables. Sabía que había actuado erróneamente durante todo el día, pues su carácter posesivo le impidió visualizar con claridad la situación.

¿Por qué dudaría de Naruto? Era evidente que, para el áureo, su mundo comenzaba y terminaba en Sasuke. Así había sido siempre.

Los músculos del azabache se tensaron cuando, con un brusco movimiento, acabó sobre su espalda. La expresión de Naruto era aterradoramente sensual. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, la mandíbula apretada y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. A pesar de que el rubio se mantenía completamente vestido, Sasuke sintió una firme punzada en su miembro, agradeciendo internamente la visión que se le había permitido tener. La polla del pelinegro se alzaba contra su vientre, hinchada y púrpura, con gruesas gotas del líquido preseminal deslizándose por el glande.

La sonrisita traviesa de Naruto hizo que Sasuke sintiera genuinos escalofríos.

—No te puedes correr todavía, maldito—masculló con voz seca.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, agobiado por el cúmulo de sensaciones. Su erección se frotaba contra el estómago de Naruto a cada movimiento debido a la posición, mientras que este no dejaba de torturar a su adolorida próstata. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo que el aire en sus pulmones cada vez era más afilado y lo destrozaba desde el interior. Sus jadeos eran la prueba inequívoca de que se mantenía buscando oxígeno con desesperación, un detalle que hizo que contrajera su interior.

Naruto gruñó, notando cómo le era más difícil moverse dentro del azabache. Tener a Sasuke bajo su control, completamente dócil y adolorido le hacía difícil la tarea de retrasar su orgasmo, que a cada segundo se acercaba sin darle ningún tipo de tregua.

—¡Córrete! — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en un fuerte rugido y Sasuke no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces.

El orgasmo fue arrebatador para ambos, tan doloroso y letal como la erupción de un volcán. Un desastre natural que los dejó sin aliento durante los siguientes minutos.

Finalmente, Naruto salió del interior de un agotado Sasuke.

—Eso fue divertido —dijo. Su voz volvía a ser tan enérgica e infantil como antes. Ya no quedaba rastro del hombre que lo había inmovilizado y se lo había follado hasta hacerlo llorar.

—Cállate, imbécil —masculló Sasuke, sin embargo, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, carente del mal humor que lo caracterizaba, lo que provocó que el rubio soltara una risita.

—Vamos, Sasuke, deja de ser tan cabronazo por unos segundos.

La expresión de Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad, su sonrisa era cálida y sus ojos tan puros como siempre. Sasuke bufó intentando ocultar la extraña satisfacción que se había instalado en su pecho.

—Voy a dormir —sentenció con su usual tono apático. Sin embargo, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, una mano se atenazó a su brazo con fuerza desmedida. — Joder, Naruto, que estoy cansa…

—¿Realmente crees que con un polvo voy a perdonar el comportamiento de mierda que tuviste hoy? —su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero Sasuke reconoció de inmediato el peligro en ella — No soy tan barato, bastardo.

Cuando Sasuke se volvió, sintió como si unas garras afiladas se aferraran a su estómago y no pudo ocultar el terror que osciló en sus pupilas. Los ojos de Naruto ya no eran añiles y pacíficos, sino escarlatas.

—Apenas estamos comenzado —murmuró divertido y una sonrisa despiadada se deslizó por sus labios.

Y Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que aquella sería una noche realmente larga.

•••

(0): El Subspace es un estado alterado en de la consciencia en que el cuerpo sufre de ciertas reacciones que son originadas por la liberación de adrenalina. Puede manifestarse en situaciones de pánico, sin embargo, cuando se manifiesta en situaciones placenteras produce un efecto similar a la heroína. La persona aumenta su tolerancia al dolor y, además, se origina un sentimiento de euforia y frenesí.

_N/A: _ Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, así que me disculpo por los errores y todas las contradicciones dentro de la narración. Eh, no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, ni siquiera pensaba subirlo, pero si lo escribí no tenía sentido que lo dejara guardado. No sé si vuelva a subir nada por acá, mi imaginación se deterioró. Así que esto puede ser una (terrible) despedida. Un besito y muchas gracias a los que comentaron mis otros trabajos, lo aprecio mucho.


End file.
